A Creddie Story:
by fabinaforeverandever02
Summary: iCarly One-shot! I hope you guys like it and please review! I LOVE feedback!  : CREDDIE!


**Hello everyone! This is my 2****nd**** FanFiction! I hope you all like it and enjoy it! I LOVE reviews! So please review it only takes 2 seconds and you don't have to sign in! Thanks(:**

Carly's POV:

Freddie had been the boy across the hall for 6 years now. Through those years we had become really close, like best friends but after a while Freddie always wanted to be more. He was the tech producer on my hit webcast iCarly. And just a really good guy.

Sometimes I wish I could just come out and tell Freddie my true feelings, but its been a while since he has admitted his to me. And honestly I don't know if he has feelings for me anymore.

"Hey kiddo!" My older brother Spencer walked in the room with a paper bag. "Hey" I said. He set the bag down on the table.

"What'd ya bring?"

"Chinese!"

"Awesome" We sat down on the couch eating at the Chinese food. Spencer got quiet after a while which is unusual.

"Spencer? Whats wrong?"

"Carly I know I shouldn't act like I'm in your personal space, even though I am your brother but I think its time to make your move on Freddie"

I starred at him until something clicked. "Sam said something didn't she!"

He looked down. "I cant believe her!" I yelled putting my food down.

"Hey now kid! Don't get mad, I just, I wanna help you know?"

"Help? How" I was still mad at him so I stood up and stared down at him.

"I've just always seen something in you and Freddie and I, well I want to help because…..If you don't do something now your going to loose him"

I sat down "what?" I was really confused. Loose Freddie? No that couldn't happen! What did Spencer know?

"Well I kinda saw Freddie leaving before I came in with the food" he told me.

This still didn't make any sense. "And? Spencer what are you trying to say?"

"Freddie is on a date."

"WHAT! With who?"

"I don't know, some red head. They were going to see a movie"

"Wha….what. Wa..was she pretty?"

I could barely talk now, Freddie had really moved on and this time it was the truth. Spencer didn't answer me. I got up and put my food away. I wasn't hungry anymore. I wiped away every tear that tried to escape my eyes. We agreed we would wait to see if my feelings were true for him, and they were. I knew they were and always had been. It had absolutely nothing to do with bacon, my feelings are real. Or it were real. But its not like it matters anymore anyway.

Spencer gave me my space. He said he wanted to go see Socko about some sock sculpture he wanted make. To me there were two options. Pretend like I never had feelings for Freddie at all, or somehow get the guts to tell him how I really feel. Option 1 seemed to easy to quick and simple. But option 2 is the one I would take. I wouldn't go down without a fight first. I would fight for Freddie, forever.

He came back to his apartment about 10:00. His expression was confused when he saw me on the edge of tears standing outside his door. "Carly? Oh my god are you ok"? He ran over to me putting his arms around me in a warm hug. I tried to hug him back, I really did but I failed miserably. Falling into his arms mainly for support. "Do you need me to take you to bed? Do you want to tell me whats wrong?" He was asking several questions but I couldn't talk. He led me back into my apartment, tears streaming from my face. Why was I acting like this? I was embarrassing myself.

He layed me on my bed "No…stay" I asked. He agreed and layed beside me. I rested my head on his chest. We sat silently for a few minutes. "Carly please you really worring me right now. What happened"

I took a few breaths. "Freddie…I…I love you"

He didn't say anything so I looked up at him. He was starring down at me. I didn't like it when things got awkward so, I kissed him. But the best part was is he kissed back. He kissed me more deeply and passionately than I had before."I love you too Carly. All I thought about was you tonight. Heck all I ever think about is you"

I smiled at him. "Is this for real like are we….". He cut me off with another kiss. And I knew the answer. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I hoped he wouldn't leave at least until I fell asleep. But I knew Freddie would never leave me. We would be forever and that's all I could ever ask for.


End file.
